Raven Invasion of the North
Prelude The Nordics, following a surprising victory against Scotria, had stablished themelves as a nation to be respected by the server powers. Some days later, one of the Nordic residents was found within the walls of Stormwind, Headcrusher126, not trusting the Nordic's intention, poured lava on him and burned him in the second try. The Nordics meanwhile, took the gesture as one of deep offence, but decided not to react in the moment to it. However, Raven's Father, had tasted the blood of a foreigner and craved for more, specially since he thought that the burnt Nordic had been spying around Storwind and had not been doing what he told his captors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8US2AqhAXQ&list=UUQdmxnGJJa-5hyWVOO2V1gg&index=1 Opening Actions A force of 2 Ravens in diamond armour and 2 in iron one, set up for the short trip north to retaliate at the Nordics town of FrostHaven. They initially, tried to be catious and silently sneaked near the Nordics' walls trying to find a weak spot or a lone Nordic to begin the attack. First Battle of FrostHaven The Ravens were finally spotted, however, they were not identified until they declared war and ambushed a lonely Nordic, the Father's taste was jut starting to be sated. Taking the enemy armour, the Ravens tried to breach inside the fortress, where 3 defenders were spotted. The gate was deemed too strong to be broken and so they turned the attention to a slim side wall that led inside the fortress' courtyard. By this point, Nerva2004 had entered the courtyard but had failed to slain the lone Nordic defender standing there: Assasin, however he had managed to alert his fellow Ravens in time to save himself from the Nordic counter-attack. An arrow fight begun between the Raven in the courtyard and the Nordics on the fortress' gatehouse, several times the Ravens tried to breach and start a melee, and several times the Nordics blocked their way in. In the middle of the fight, a Nordic fell to the Raven bows and so they decided to use a cannon to scare the Ravens from coming inside. For an unkown reason, the Nordics decided to fall back to the next tier of their fortress and waited for the Ravens up there. Raven's Father, Headcrusher126, pursued them, but was surprised by a cannon ball and exploded in a thousand pixels. It was so that the Ravens, now outnumbered, fell back to the courtyard, hoping to avoid more cannon fire. Realizing their advantage, the Nordics pushed back to their previous defensive positions, and eventually charged into the courtyard. A confusing melee followed, but the Ravens, being closely together, managed to bring down three Nordics taking no casualties. By this time, having secured a big amount of loot, the Ravens withrew from the field. The Nordics tried, in vain, to harrass the Ravens' retreat and two more Nordic lifes were lost, being Zachl3ster the hero of the day. Second Battle of FrostHaven As more Ravens and more Nordics logged on and assembled near or in Frost Haven, the conditions were set for another clash. Two Ravens lured the Nordic host to the lake below the keep to avoid another seige fight. The Nordics pursued them untile they found out the rest of the Ravens were present. Mobile artillery was set up and several shots were fired at the Raven host with no clear result, however it managed to convince the Ravens of escaling the hill and flank the cannons and their gunners. However, as they noticed the Nordic left flank closing onto their group, the Ravens decided to turn around and break the flanking maneuver. The Nordic left flank retreated from the charging Ravens just enough for the rest of their member to come to their aid. A messy melee followed where six Ravens fell while just taking two Nordics down. Father Headcrusher126 managed to run away from the Nordic host after Nerva2004 gave his life to safe him, however, in the retreat he fell to the Nordic blades just after killing one isolated pursuer. Massacre of Stormwind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAtpSClERV0 These were a series of battles fought around Stormwind where the Raven forces took huge casualties to a better armoured but outnumbered host of Nordics. By the end of these engagements, 3 of Raven's towns were left at annexation level while the Nordics took only 5 casualties. Third Battle of FrostHaven Frustrated at the lack of reinforcements, the Stormwind militia and RavenFalls small army decided to try their luck on FrostHaven's tall walls. The battle started as an exchange of arrows between the Nordics on the walls, and the Ravens on the road. As one of the Nordics fell from the walls, the Ravens chased him but were unable to slay him; his comrades evacuated the walls to go on the offensive. Seeing the odds suddenly against them, Nerva2004 decided to run back to a small defensive position near Frost Haven, there he hoped he could use lava and TNT to turn the armour Nordic advantage down. However the Nordic pursuers managed to dispatch the Ravens quickly since the position had no real advantage. Only one Raven managed to run away and survive this fight. Fall of Stormwind Seeing their enemies near annexation point, the Nordics decided to go on the offensive, and in a quick assault of Stormwind's keep where three Ravens lost their lives, they managed to corner Stormwind's mayor on top of a tower. Seeing his desperate situation, he jumped over his foes below, knocking one in to lava but was quickly cut down by the rest. It was so that Stormwind fell to its conquerors. Peace Raven achieved peace with the Nordics following a ruse implemented by Mike92574, in which he promised that all of Ravens towns would join the Nordic nation after they reached peace. The agreement was broken, and since server ruling prevented the Nordics from declaring war on Raven again, the Nordics turned to the forums to make his complaints about the ruse. Aftermath Following heavy critics on the forums for the ruse employed by the Ravens and the use of the server ruling to prevent further war against them for a week, the Belkans offered their nation to the Nordics to resume their war. It was so that the Belkan Punitive War Against Raven started. By this time however, Raven's will to fight was depleted and only the Roman Emperor ever took the field against the new invader. After Nerva2004's summary to his fellow Ravens of the situation, most of them took off from the server as their nation had been condemned to non-existance by, what seemed, all outsiders. The only remaining active towns: Stormwind, RavenFalls and the Citadel continued playing and eventually became independant some days later, with the remaining loyal towns reorganizing themselves into Imperio.